Small town high school gets a little bigger
by shika-is-myluv
Summary: Ino is the nice girl who gets along with EVERYONE.But when the movie star Sasuke comes to study for his role Ino starts to learn somthing from him.Ino starts to talk more to the boy Shikamaru who only seemed like a friend. More summary inside.


Ino is the nice girl who gets along with EVERYONE.But when the movie star Sasuke comes to study for his role Ino starts to learn somthing from him.Ino starts to talk more to the boy Shikamaru who only seemed like a friend.But as Ino starts to change Shikamaru is getting different feeligs from Ino.Ino might lose a friend and gain a guy but it will definitley turn ok.

Chapt. 1

Ino watched Kiba stuffed Anko's most prized possession into his bag snickering, "Kiba…" Ino said watching. "Relax Ino it's just a joke. Nobody's get hurt." Kiba said and went over to his friends and high-fived them. Ino looked worriedly at Kiba's bag as she walked out of class an hour an hour later. Ino rushed up to Sakura her best friend, "What if Kiba does something bad to her? I mean I can almost feel it now that Kiba is cutting her yarn hair or doing something to her dress to make her look like a…slut…" Ino whispered to Sakura as they walked to choir. Sakura had talked Ino into taking choir with her so she wouldn't be alone. Ino wasn't the best singer ever but the school needed altos and Ino guessed there wasn't really special for altos because all they do is la la la while the sopranos-like Sakura-do all these scales. And Ino could just read or do her homework while doing it because she was behind one of the bigger girls in the class. "Oh please Ino. It's just the senior prank. I mean you weren't this freaked out last year when they put the sheep on the roof." Sakura hissed as the teacher came their way.

Ino didn't see what was so funny about putting a sheep on the roof. It could have fallen or seriously hurt itself. "Ino Yamanaka?" Shizune poked her head inside. Ino got up and Sakura rolled her eyes. "Tell me what happened Sakura whispered as Ino walked away. Ino walked down the risers and out to the principle's office. Ino didn't think she was in trouble so she guessed it had to do with the principle thinking that Ino had saw something about Ms. Bottle pop-it was the weirdest name ever for a doll but that was the name of Anko's missing doll that Kiba had stuffed inside his bag-or Carly was having a cow. Carly is this overweight girl who everyone calls, "Carly Cow." She triess to fit in with everyone but it doesn't help. Usually it makes things worse. And when she gets in the cafeteria people will "Moo" at her as loudly as they can and Ino wipes up the tears. Because that's who Ino is. Ino is the nice girl who is everyone's friend and doesn't expect one bad thing from her (_A/N: Yes this doesn't seem anything like Ino but it's my story I will make my story as I wish.) _"Is Carly alright?" Ino asked before Tsunde could say anything. "Yes she's fine dear no-" Tsunde tried to speak but Ino again said, "Ok. Then I did see what had happened and who had taken Ms. Bottle pop but I will not say when, where, or who did it." Ino spoke. "It's alright. We don't want to know what happened." Tsunde said but Guy started, "But we should also know who stole Anko's doll." Guy nodded. "It's not what were talking about. What were talking about is a boy coming to out school. But not just any boy." Kakashi started.

"Yes a man who is so dedicated to his work he came here just to study how it works." Shizune said dreamily. Tsunde spoke before anyone could start, "Yes there will be a man coming here. A very special one. But I would like you to meet his agent Mr. Hall." Tsunde said introducing the man. Ino hadn't noticed Mr. Hall till now. But Ino was very confused what was going on but she politely shook Mr. Hall's hand and finally asked, "What's happening?? Who's coming?" Ino questioned. "Oh I don't know if you know him or not. His Name is Sasuke Uchiha. He is going to start a movie about him being in high school." Tsunde answered. Not know who Sasuke Uchiha was? Ha. Sakura worshiped the guy and had been neglecting all the guys that asked her out just because she was so sure that he would fall for her. He starred on a TV show when he was 7 and when Ino was 5 and every season he got hotter. And after that he starred in two other movies. But the thing was Ino wasn't really into the guy unlike every girl in the school _(A/N: Again this isn't like Ino not to worship THE Sasuke Uchiha but I am the one with the key board here.) _"Oh…cool." Ino shrugged. "But the thing is Ino. He is going to come here under cover like a transfer student to actually study how high school is. You will be like the tour guide for him helping him with anything. But Ino. You can't tell _anyone _about this. Not even you're family. He can't study how a normal high school is with people giving him special treatment and fan girls chasing him all throughout school. And you seem mature enough to handle this." Tsunde explained. "So were going to put glasses on him. To disguise him." Hr. Hall nodded like it was the most in-genius plan ever. This all made since. It wouldn't be the same if you were given treatment in a place like high school hell. But did they honestly think they were going to trick Ino's classmates by just some simple pair of glasses? Apparently. Because they were not joking. "Ok. Sounds good." Ino said normally shrugging. "Great." Shizune said. Ino walked out.

She walked into choir and realized it had ended as kids walked out. Ino sighed and waited for Sakura. "Mr. Hall just about a fit for that long you know." Sakura said as they walked to the caf. "So did Carly have a cow?" Sakura joked. "Yeah. But I cleaned up the tears. She should last till…lunch." Ino huffed. It was practically a 24/7 thing taking care of Carly and all. Sakura and Ino strolled to get their food and sat at the same table as always. A roar of moo's washed over the cafeteria all of the sudden. Carly looked painfully at everyone, "Stop it!" She screamed. The moos got louder. "Stop it! It isn't funny!" Carly cried. The moos just got louder then. A food item was thrown at Carly like everyday. Carly dropped her tray and ran off sobbing. Ino quickly ate her sandwich and walked away. "Ino to the rescue." June joked. "Carly" Ino said and walked into the bathroom gently calling for the crying girl. Carly stuck her head out of the bathroom stall. "Go away." She cried. "Carly come out." Carly came out. The whole mess of her. Ino sighed, "Carly you need to be yourself. Stop using the cool jeans that Mizuki has. And stop straightening you hair. You're hair is naturally and beautifully curly." Ino comforted. Carly sniffed and Ino and her walked out.

_So that was chapter one of my story. I know Ino is totally unlike her self but like i told you I'm wrting it.I'm making chapter two right now so it should be out soon enuff!Please review and tell me what you think. I think small burning is ok but flame me big time. And try to figure out the secret of my story!Thanks for reading!Toodles_


End file.
